Locathah Territory
The largely peaceful Locathah control territory surrounded on most sides by engineer-controlled seas and Miranda, with Sahuagin Territory to the east. The locathah practice a form of elective tanistry. The tanist is first in line to inherit the throne, and serves as the king's strong right hand. If the king or tanist dies, a tanistmoot is held to elect the new tanist. The tanist is elected from the pool of dagunas, those who can trace an unbroken patrilineal line from the legendary hero Dagon Daguna; electors are atarathehs, those who can trace an unbroken matrilineal line from the legendary heroine Atargatis Ataratheh. (Those who are both daguna and ataratheh have great prestige in locathah society, and are frequently elected tanist.) The current Locathah rulers are King Lotan IX Daguna, called Lotan the Merry, and Tanist Gil Daguna. Lower ranks of locathah, arranged in a roughly feudal hierarchy below the King (King > Jarls > Þegns; Eadrolx and Kalapys are ruled by Grand Jarls, but Grand Jarls rank only nominally higher than regular Jarls and, like Jarls, count only Þegns as vassals), practice a similar of tanistry, where Jarl-tanists and Þegn-tanists are elected from the dynasty of the current Jarl or Þegn, with valid electors being (in the case of Jarls) all the Þegn vassals or (in the case of Þegns) the general population of the village. Monarch History of Locathah Territory *422-379ai - King Dagon I Daguna and Queen Atargatis I Ataratheh - Famous heroes, united the Locathah, founded the current dynasty and the tanistry system, ruled jointly. Dagon abdicated in grief after Atargatis's death. *379-315ai - Lotan I Daguna Ataratheh "the Martyr" *315-280ai - Dagon II Daguna Ataratheh *280-244ai - Lotan II Daguna "the Proud" *244-190ai - Atargatis II Daguna Ataratheh "the Shark" *190-163ai - Dazbog I Daguna "the Holy" *163-138ai - Lotan III Daguna "the Strong" - First Tanist War *138-133ai - Atargatis III Daguna Ataratheh "the Scholar" *133-131ai - Atargatis IV Daguna "the Octopus" *131-105ai - Dazbog II Daguna "the Gentle" *105-70ai - Atargatis V Daguna "the Wicked" *70ai-1ii - Dagon III Daguna Ataratheh "the Blessed" - Second Tanist War, Inundation began *1-11ii - Gil I Daguna Ataratheh "the Brave" - migrated the people to new seas due to the Inundation *11ii-3pi - Gil II Daguna Ataratheh "the Bold" - Inundation complete *3-30pi - Dazbog III Daguna "the Simple" *30-34pi - Lotan IV Daguna *34pi - Atargatis VI Daguna "the Unready" - ruled 105 days *34-114pi - Dagon IV Daguna Ataratheh "the Mute" *114-182pi - Lotan V Daguna "the Crusader" *182-255pi - Gil III Daguna "the Magnificent" - Third Tanist War *255-257pi - Atargatis VII Daguna Ataratheh "the Confessor" *257pi - Dagon V Daguna - ruled 13 days *257-259pi - Lotan VI Daguna *259-309pi - Lotan VII Daguna "the Monk" *309-334pi - Dagon VI Daguna Ataratheh "the Monstrous" *334-348pi - Atargatis VIII Daguna Ataratheh *348pi - Gil IV Daguna - ruled 63 days *348-349pi - Atargatis IX Daguna "Twice-Ruler" - reign split by usurpation of Gil V *349-358pi - Gil V Daguna "the Usurper" - usurped from Atargatis IX *358-380pi - Atargatis IX Daguna "Twice-Ruler" - retook the throne after Gil V's death *380-414pi - Lotan VIII Daguna Ataratheh "the Dragon" *414-417pi - Dagon VII Daguna "the Lucky" *417-457pi - Atargatis X Daguna Ataratheh - Fourth Tanist War *457pi-16pd - Atargatis XI Daguna "the Proud" - the Subsidence *16pd-present - Lotan IX Daguna "the Merry" Demographics The population of locathah territory is roughly 50 million individuals, in the following proportions: * 84% locathah * 16% miscellaneous sea races Settlements *Baliqlx: Pop. 80,000, ruled by King Lotan IX Daguna *Eadrolx: Pop. 65,000, ruled by Grand Jarl Teryon IV Eadrol *Kalapys: Pop. 13,000, ruled by Grand Jarl Malagna Kalapid *20 Towns, ruled by Jarls *100 Villages, ruled by Þegns Category:Geography